Saint Seiya The Last Melody
by Mjer Odindottir
Summary: 2184. duzentos anos depois da guerra travada contra Hades, em que o corpo do mesmo fora feito em pedaços, está o tempo de uma nova guerra santa. Os espectros retornam a vida. Uma nova trama é traçada. Uma música, o silêncio e o caos. O fim se aproxima. O que nossos guerreiros da esperança farão para proteger Athena e o mundo? Agora o inimigo é bem mais poderoso.


Aquele vilarejo era um recanto de paz num mundo onde a ciência a tudo dominava. Um refúgio para aqueles que ainda tinham sonhos puros e ainda acreditavam no poder da natureza e dos deuses antigos, quando todos do mundo estavam ocupados demais com seus próprios propósitos para sentir o vento bater em seus cabelos enquanto toma um sorvete de baunilha.

- Holy! – disse uma menina de aparentemente uns treze anos, correndo até sua irmã gêmea, que se encontrava admirando as nuvens e deliciando-se com a iguaria gelada anteriormente mencionada. – A febre da Core aumentou.

A jovem não chegou a responder a gêmea, simplesmente devorando o resto do sorvete e correndo na frente com a boca cheia até o orfanato na frente do vilarejo. Tratava-se de uma casa com dois andares, mas com quatro aposentos no andar de cima, sem contar o banheiro único e apenas sala e cozinha no andar de baixo, sendo que as roupas eram lavadas no rio próximo.

O quarto do fundo era o no qual as três irmãs dormiam. As duas gêmeas se chamavam Holy e Nathalia, sendo que esta nascera minutos antes daquela. Cabelos castanhos e curtos até o queixo, e olhos da mesma cor. Mas tinham diferenças na personalidade. A mais velha era impulsiva, pavio curto e batia antes e perguntava depois, já a mais nova era quieta na dela e não costumava falar com outras pessoas a não ser suas irmãs. As outras crianças a achavam esquisita.

A outra das três era mais ou menos um ano e nove meses mais nova que as primeiras. Tinha cabelos de uma tonalidade roxo-azulada clara e olhos verdes. No momento a pequena se encontrava deitada em sua cama, ardendo e febre, enquanto um jovem que aparentava ter a idade dela tratava de trocar o pano que esfriava-lhe a testa, extremamente preocupado com a mesma.

- Como ela está, Alone? – indagou a mais velha.

- A febre não cede. – O rapaz tinha olhos azuis profundos, e nestes continham toda a preocupação pela amiga adoentada. – Pelo menos os delírios pararam.

- De..delírios? – Holy arregalava os olhos, assustada. – Como assim delírios?

- Ela gritava o nome do deus dos mortos, Hades, entre nãos e também entre Athenas.

- Ela gritava o nome da deusa da sabedoria?

- Anhan. E dizia que o caos iria acabar com tudo.

- AAHhh... – a jovem voltou a gritar- Hades.! Precisamos achar Hades! O caos... ! O mundo destruído..! AHH...

- Eu vou a cidade mais próxima.

- O que você faria lá? O povo das cidades nos despreza. Somos lixo para eles.

- Não importa. – continuou Holy.- Minha irmã está doente e eu vou fazer de tudo para salvá-la. Nem que eu morra para isso.

- Eu vou com você. – respondeu a outra gêmea.

- Tem certeza? – a mais velha olhava assustada, pois não era do feitio da outra esse tipo de atitude.- Tudo bem. Alone. Você cuida da Core?

- Sim. Eu fico com ela.

- Obrigada, Alone. – Nath beija a bochecha do loiro, que fica um pouco corado. – Você é tão bonzinho.

E dito isso as duas gêmeas partem em viagem para chegar a civilização. Pelo mapa, nas mãos da mais nova, a cidade mais próxima encontra-se a uns dois dias do local. Felizmente para as duas existem trilhas que eram seguidas a risca pelas pequenas, que, apesar da pouca idade que tinham, era fortes e corajosas, e a mais nova tinha uma inteligência que se sobrepunha a dos demais da sua idade, outra coisa que faziam os outros acreditarem que ela é estranha.

Apesar das trilhas o caminho não era simples, e muitas vezes as jovens tropeçavam em pedras ou em outras pelo caminho, ficando andas bastante sujas e raladas. Não obstante a isso, continuavam andando a passos largos, pois queriam chegar a tempo para poder salvar a caçula. O dia já estava escurecendo, e as gêmeas ainda não haviam se alimentado direito. A mais nova parou e ouviu a barriga, que roncava.

-Também estou com fome. – Entendeu a mais velha. Como gêmeas elas sempre tiveram uma ligação muito forte, e uma já sabia o que a outra estava pensando. – Vamos comer um pouco do pão que a sumo sacerdotisa nos deu hoje cedo.

- Essas são as vantagens de se morar perto a um tempo dedicado a deusa da colheita. As sacerdotisas sempre nos dão comida.

- Elas são muito gentis conosco, principalmente com Core. Elas tem uma dedicação enorme por ela e... – Holy observa uma luz começar a crescer um pouco a frente delas. – Nath. Que luz é essa?

- Luz? Eu lá vou saber? Holy? – vê que a irmã já saiu em disparada.- Holy, me espera!

Da luz surgiu fogo, e do fogo surgiu fumaça e trevas. Uma nuvem de fumaça acinzentada sobrevoava por um acampamento, onde se viam jovens um pouco mais velhos que as gêmeas, vestindo armaduras de diversas cores. Pareciam fortes, ma a presença provocada pelo inimigo invisível era muito mais poderosa. As duas expectadoras não conseguiam se mexer perante o poder emanado pela estranha criatura.

- E.. eles estão morrendo.. – constatou a mais nova, e era verdade, a sombra em poucos segundos havia matado todos os guerreiros do local.

"Ela pode chegar ao vilarejo." Pensou a mais velha, juntando força para se mecher. "Eu tenho que lutar. Tenho que impedir. Core, Alone, as crianças, as sacerdotizas, o povo do vilarejo..."

"Tenho que ser forte e lutar." A mais nova pensou consigo.

As duas se olharam por uns instantes, e sabendo o que cada uma estava pensando, partiram para o ataque da criatura invisível. Tentavam socar o que não podiam ver, e sentiam socos e voavam longe. Apesar da visível diferença de força entre elas e o inimigo, não conseguiam nem podiam parar de lutar. Queriam salvar a todos que lhes eram importantes e também uma a outra.

Eram jogadas para o chão, e tinham dificuldade em se levantar. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de ambas, pela fraqueza impotência perante a situação. Estavam com medo, e não sabiam como reagir perante isso, mas tinham que ser fortes pois não queriam que mais pessoas fossem atingidas por essa estranha criatura.

A mais nova conseguiu se arrastar até o corpo da mais velha e ajudou a esta a levantar-se. Quando as duas estavam em pé, seguraram-se pelas duas mãos e sorriram uma para outra, pensando no que queriam proteger. Uma energia começou a nascer das jovens e logo a circundá-las por completo. Uma luz pura e cálida, e ao mesmo tempo com um poder que afastava a nuvem e a sombra, e a dispersava, fazendo-a sumir. Quando o inimigo desaparece, as duas se acalmam, caindo no solo. A mais velha ainda permanece acordada.

- Parece que eu cheguei atrasada. – disse uma voz feminina encapuzada.- Se o Grande Mestre sabe disso ele me capa. Mas quem será que espantou esse agente do caos?

- Hey, Senhora Milena. – disse uma pequena também coberta por uma capa.- Temos sobreviventes.

Ela olhava para onde estavam as gêmeas. Holy olhava as duas sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Apesar de conhecerem os deuses, nunca souberam de nada muito alem do povoado onde moravam, um refúgio bucólico em meio a um mundo de tecnologia. A que se chama Milena foi até ela, seguida pela menor. Verificou a outra irmã e disse.

- Também está viva. O que vocês pensam que estavam fazendo aqui? Hey. Espera. Vocês foram a fonte daquele cosmo de agora a pouco?

- Anh..anh... –a jovem estava um pouco atordoada, mas respirou e disse.- Hey. Você primeiro. Quem são vocês?

- Eu sou Milena de Escorpião, -disse a jovem, tirando a capa e mostrando seus cabelos roxos e sua armadura dourada - e essa é minha amiga Nêmesis de Grou.

A menor também tirou a capa, mostrando ser uma jovem de cabelos dourados e também sua armadura prateada. Holy olhava para ambas assustada, mas ficava mais perplexa com as duas marcas que haviam na testa da menina loira.

- Você não é humana.

- Mais ou menos. Sou uma lemuriana. E é fantástico esse poder das gêmeas.


End file.
